


The Adventures of... (Arthur Pendragon x Reader)

by TheWackyMacky



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goes through every episode, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWackyMacky/pseuds/TheWackyMacky
Summary: This is a story where you are inserted into each of the Merlin episodes. You are Gaius' apprentice and know some magic before a mysterious young man travels from Ealdor turning your boring life into an exciting one. This results in newfound friendships and love throughout your story.





	1. The Dragon's Call (Pt. 1)

A burst of (h/c) hair stood out among the crowd of onlookers. She had a smile on her face as she weaved through unsuspecting nobles and peasants alike. Light fingers caught cold metal along the way. As long as she had food for the night, that's all that mattered. People were so slow to notice that anything was taken from their very own pockets it amused her. Her (e/c) eyes scanned over every person in her sight.

Hearing the jangling of armor and weapons, she stops and tries to blend into the crowd. Looking at the source of the noise she finds the King and his men atop a balcony looking down at us. Uther is armed to the teeth, to show power or create fear, she does not know. The crown was the only thing that showed he is different from the rest of us.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," King Uther starts, "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." she winces at the last word. Death. It is such a harsh sentence for people who carry magic. Like herself.

She turns her gaze to the Lady Morgana who is watching from her window. Morgana's raven locks of hair fell delicately around her shoulders. A look of anger and sadness is etched into her light blue eyes. The gazes of the (h/c) and Morgana lock together and each of them try to force a smile. Morgana did not like this anymore than the young woman. "I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." the King says with finality. The (h/c) shakes her head in sorrow. Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. All is silent as the head rolls off the platform. She looks away already shuffling back through the crowd. In the background she heard Uther's voice, "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

While the (h/c) tried to squeeze past the people who were also leaving, she bumped into someone hard causing them both to fall. The boy kept muttering apologies before helping them both up. He was quite a handsome young man with an angular face and beautiful blue eyes. The (h/c) had never seen him before. She tilted her head with a grin on her face.

"I am so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going! Are you okay?" the boy kept rambling on before he was cut off by the girl's laugh. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm okay, see?" she gestures to her body. He sighs rubbing the back of his neck before sticking his hand out.

He clears his throat, "Merlin. My name is Merlin." Merlin tells her. She gladly accepts his hand.

"(Y/n)." the (h/c) replies. "Are you new here? Camelot I mean." Merlin nods.

"I'm looking for the Court Physician." Merlin tells her and (Y/n)'s face lights up. But before she can speak, a horrible wail fills the air. Merlin and (Y/n) direct their attention to an old woman. Uther also gives her his full attention. She had wrinkles covering her face and her clothes were just rags.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son!" The woman screams while tears streamed down her face, "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." the woman states. (Y/n)'s eyes widen at the mention of Arthur.

"Seize her!" Uther commands. Guards run up to her, but she chants a spell before they could get to her. She disappears in a gust of wind. (Y/n) lets out a sad sigh before turning back to Merlin.

"You mentioned you wanted to see Gaius?" (Y/n) asks him. Merlin looks away from the spot the woman once stood to look at the (h/c). He smiles awkwardly and nods. (Y/n) makes a gesture for Merlin to follow her and he complies quickly. As they are walking towards the castle (Y/n) asks, "Are you the person Gaius told me was coming on Wednesday? Is it Wednesday?"

Merlin laughs a bit, "It is Wednesday and yes I was sent to live with Gaius by my mother." he explains. (Y/n)'s hair bounces as she nods. "How do you know Gaius?" Merlin asks.

(Y/n) smiles brightly. "Gaius is training me in the arts of healing and medicine." she says proudly. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. And I hope I am not already annoying you. I tend to do that, a lot." (Y/n) says looking back at Merlin with a sheepish smile. Merlin looks surprised.

"Why would I be annoyed by you? You're the first nice person I have met here." Merlin tells her walking up a circular set of stairs. (Y/n) beams at his words. She turns around quickly and almost makes Merlin fall.

"I can tell that we are going to be great friends Merlin!" (Y/n) says excitedly. Merlin gives her a winning smile before she turns back around practically leaping up the steps. Merlin couldn't agree more. They finally make it to a wooden door where (Y/n) sings, "Oh, Gaius..." When no one answered (Y/n) and Merlin looked at each other. (Y/n) shrugged and gestured to the door, "Ladies first, Merlin." Her (e/c) eyes hold playfulness. Merlin shakes his head and opens the door cautiously.

"Hello? Gaius?" Merlin asks as he and (Y/n) walk into the room. Gaius does not notice the pair until Merlin clears his throat. Gaius is startled, and from being up on a high platform, trips backwards from the bookshelf and the railing breaks. (Y/n) gasps in fear already rushing towards Gaius. But for Merlin, time slows down. His bright blue eyes turn gold and Gaius' bed catches his fall. Merlin's eyes go back to their normal color and (Y/n) freezes in place as Gaius gets up in a panic.

"What did you just do?" Gaius asks accusingly to Merlin. Merlin's face turns into one of panic. His eyes go back and forth between Gaius and (Y/n). (Y/n)'s face is unreadable while Gaius' is full of questions. Merlin decides to look out a window and makes a worried sound. "Tell me!" Gaius demands. Merlin turns into a stuttering mess.  
"I- I- I have no idea what happened." Merlin lies.  
"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius scolded looking towards (Y/n) and Merlin. (Y/n) looks down at her feet like it was her fault.  
"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." Merlin tried to come up with a story but was cut off by Gaius.  
"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius explained.  
"Nowhere." Merlin quickly answers. (Y/n) looks up at him with a confused look before glancing at Gaius.  
"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius asks.  
"I don't." Merlin says quickly. Gaius looks at (Y/n).

"Was it you?" Gaius questions (Y/n). Now it was Merlin's chance to be confused. The men both look at her. (Y/n) put her hands up in defense before shaking her head. Gaius nodded believing her and turned back to Merlin. "Where did you study?... Answer me!" Gaius demanded.  
"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin says flustered. Gaius walks up close to Merlin and searches his face.  
"Are you lying to me, boy?" Gaius accuses Merlin.  
Merlin put his hands up in the air, "What do you want me to say?" he asks.  
"The truth!" Gaius yells.  
"I was born like this!" Merlin stressed.  
"That's impossible! Who are you?" Gaius asks dumbfounded. (Y/n) walks next to Merlin trying to hide a smile. Merlin was very confused. Doesn't she hate him now?  
"Oh, erm..." Merlin pulls off his backpack and searches for something. He pulls out a letter and hands it to Gaius. "I have this letter." Merlin says.  
Gaius furrows his eyebrows looking at the letter, "I- I don't have my glasses." he tells Merlin.  
"I'm Merlin." Merlin introduces himself. Gaius looks shocked.  
"Hunith's son?" Gaius asks.  
Merlin smiles relieved, "Yes!"  
Gaius once again has a confused look. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

Merlin and (Y/n) look at each other before saying, "It is Wednesday." (Y/n) held in her giggles as Gaius thought for a moment.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there." Gaius directs Merlin to the room in the back.  
"You- you won't say anything about, erm..." Merlin gestures to Gaius' bed.  
"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius says before going back to his work. Merlin looks at (Y/n). She grabs his hand and smiles warmly.

"You have my word that I won't say anything." (Y/n) tells Merlin wiping any signs of worry from his face.

"Thank you, (Y/n)." Merlin tells her sincerely. That brings her beaming smile back to her face. (Y/n) nods heading over to Gaius.

"Gaius, here." (Y/n) hands him a pouch of currency. Gaius looks at her accusingly.

"Is it yours to give?" Gaius asks. (Y/n)'s pale face turns red. Merlin watched their exchange with a smile on his face. In the end Gaius kept the money and (Y/n) got scolded for stealing it.

Later that night, while both (Y/n) and Merlin were asleep Gaius read the letter Merlin gave him.

My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.

Gaius sighed looking in the direction of Merlin's bedroom. Then he looked over to the spot (Y/n) claimed as hers. She only slept on a mattress like Gaius, and put it right next to the window.

(Y/n) is like a daughter to Gaius and he doesn't regret taking her in as an apprentice. Though her methods of making sure Gaius had enough money were bad, she had a good heart.

Once the morning came, (Y/n) woke up to the sound of breakfast. She yawns and stretches before she gets up to sit at the wooden table not covered in poisons or remedies. She smiles as Gaius gives her porridge. Gaius smiles at her sitting across from her. "Good morning, (Y/n). Sleep well?" Gaius asks.

(Y/n) smiles and nods with food in her mouth. Gaius laughs softly. Both of them looked toward Merlin's door when it opened. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius says nodding at the bucket on the table.  
Merlin rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Sorry."  
Gaius gestures to the wooden table (Y/n) is sitting at. " Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius says. Merlin sits down playing with the porridge. (Y/n) snickers and waves at Merlin. He responds with a smile. Before we can talk Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up quickly and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets the water drop to the floor. (Y/n) claps her hands like an excited child.

"That's so amazing!" (Y/n) exclaims. Gaius gives her a look and she goes back to eating her porridge. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat.  
"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asks Merlin.  
"I don't know any spells." Merlin tells him.  
"So what did you do? There must be something." Gaius says dumbfounded.  
Merlin shrugs, "It just happens." Merlin gets a mop to clear the water up. (Y/n) finishes her porridge and starts to help Merlin clean up the mess.  
"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." Gaius instructs. (Y/n) looks at him expectantly. "(Y/n) go with Merlin and make sure he gives those to the right person." (Y/n) smiles.  
"And here." Gaius hands Merlin a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich. "Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Gaius warns. Merlin nods ready to get to work.

"C'mon Merlin!" (Y/n) calls out already one foot out the door. Merlin quickly follows and gives a quick wave to Gaius. While they go up the stairs (Y/n) put her (h/c) hair in a messy braid. She didn't wear the normal attire that a woman of her age should. Instead she wore a loose tunic shirt with some loose pants. (Y/n) had a place to put a sword if she needed one.

"You're different aren't you?" Merlin asked (Y/n) and she laughed out loud.

"Define different." (Y/n) says.

Merlin blushes, "Well, what you wear is... different." she smiles.

"Well, I like to be able to move if I have to. A dress will slow me down if I am attacked. Plus, this is very comfortable." (Y/n) explains while pointing at her body. They arrive at their first stop. Once they are done with Mrs. Percival the go back to talking. Merlin told her about Ealdor and his adventures there and in return she told him about her life here. (Y/n) was an orphan since she was five. The only way she knew how to live was by stealing. Then Gaius took her in because of her love for helping people. She was only 16 then. The rest is of her friendships with Lady Morgana and a woman named Guinevere. After having some good laughs, they make it to their last stop.

Merlin knocks on a door and squinting old man answers. "Erm, I brought you your medicine." Merlin awkwardly says. Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.  
"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." (Y/n) stopped when Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy. Merlin and (Y/n) look at each other.  
"I'm sure it's fine." Merlin tells her nodding. When the door closes they start giggling. (Y/n) waves Merlin to follow her.

Merlin and (Y/n) cross the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. (Y/n) is laughing at a story about Merlin as a child when she notices Arthur is bullying a serving boy named Morris. She comes to a stop and sighs at the way Arthur is acting in front of his 'friends'. Merlin follows her gaze.  
"Where's the target?" Arthur asks tauntingly. Arthur's gang laughs the background.   
"There, Sir?" Morris asks frightened.  
"It's into the sun?" Arthur asks.  
"But, it's not that bright." Morris says exhausted.  
"A bit like you, then?" Arthur retorts. (Y/n) shakes her head sadly. Arthur and his friends laugh.  
"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris asks. The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.  
One of Arthur's knights says, "Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy."  
"This'll teach him." Arthur states.  
Another knight answers, "Yeah."  
"Haha. Teach him a lesson." the first knight says. Arthur throws a dagger at the target while Morris was still walking around with it.  
"Hey! Hang on!" Morris says frightened.  
"Don't stop!" Arthur yells at him. Morris takes a few steps back.  
"Here?" Morris asks.  
"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur laughs. Arthur throws another dagger. "Come on! Run!" Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers. "Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur laughs. Merlin starts leaving (Y/n)'s side. She follows him staying a tad bit behind. Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.  
Merlin addresses Arthur, "Hey, come on, that's enough." (Y/n) is about to warn Merlin, but Arthur speaks.  
"What?" Arthur says irritated. Arthur's eyes flick over to (Y/n), but she avoids his gaze.  
"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin tells him.  
"Do I know you?" Arthur asks walking up to Merlin.

"Arthur." (Y/n) warns but is ignored.  
"Er, I'm Merlin." Merlin holds out his hand. Arthur doesn't accept it.  
"So I don't know you." Arthur states.  
"No." Merlin replies.  
"Yet you called me 'friend.'" Arthur states acting confused.  
Merlin pulls his hand back. "That was my mistake." Merlin adds.  
"Yes, I think so." Arthur tells him. (Y/n) grabs Merlin's arm trying to get him out of here. Merlin doesn't budge.  
"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin tells him. Merlin starts walking away and (Y/n) sighs starting to walk with him.  
Arthur snorts, "Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin stops walking. (Y/n) turns toward Arthur.

"Arthur, please. He didn't mean it." (Y/n) tries to reason. Arthur meets her pleading eyes.

"(Y/n), for some reason I don't believe that." Arthur tells her before turning back to Merlin.  
"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"   
Merlin stared at him for a moment. "No."  
"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur threatens. (Y/n) crosses her arms over her chest.  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin threatens back.  
Arthur chuckles, "Why? What are you going to do to me?" (Y/n) glances at Merlin who is glaring at Arthur.  
"You have no idea." Merlin laughs a little.  
"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." Arthur taunts Merlin. Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.

"Arthur!" (Y/n) exclaims.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." Arthur says gritting his teeth.  
"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asks.  
"No. I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees.

The next thing they know (Y/n) is looking into a cell which holds Merlin. "I tried to stop you." (Y/n) says. Merlin only nods. She sighs and says, "I'll be back. Gaius will help." When she doesn't get a reply she leaves. Once (Y/n) is out of the dungeons, Gaius runs into her. "Merlin i-" (Y/n) starts.

"I heard, but we'll deal with that later." Gaius tells (Y/n). She gives him a questioning look. "We're supposed to be in the throne room welcoming Lady Helen." (Y/n) looks surprised and gestures to her outfit. "Just put your hair down and it'll be fine." Gaius tells her. (Y/n) quickly takes her hair out of it's braid and tries to make it look presentable. Or at least decent. Gaius and (Y/n) enter the throne room doors to see Lady Helen hasn't arrived yet. They both sigh in relief and head toward one of the crowds. Gaius stops by a pillar and (Y/n) follows still trying to flatten her (h/c) hair. Gaius slaps her hand away and she gives him a sheepish smile.

Lady Helen enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members. "Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." King Uther says standing from his throne. Arthur and Morgana follow his lead. The dark haired woman walked over to Uther in her flowing dark purple dress. Lady Helen smiled as Uther kissed her hand.  
"The pleasure's all mine." Lady Helen curtsies.  
"How was your journey?" King Uther asks.  
Lady Helen sighs, "Oh, the time it took, Sire." Uther kisses her hands again.  
"Well, it's always worth the wait." Uther tells her.  
"It will be." Lady Helen replies. As Lady Helen and Uther continue their conversation, (Y/n) takes the chance to look around the room. She got some stares because of her attire, but that didn't bother her. The only gaze that did is Arthur's. His piercing blue eyes met her (e/c) ones when she was looking around. (Y/n) huffs, crosses her arms, and looks away. She is still angry with him for being an arrogant prat and throwing her new friend in the dungeons. A hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder threw her out of her thoughts. The hand belonged to Morgana. People were filing out of the room quickly.

Morgana had a small smile on her face. "(Y/n), are you coming to the feast?" (Y/n) nods.

"Gaius will probably make me." (Y/n) laughs. Morgana grabs both of (Y/n)'s hands.

"Well, if you do decide to come, I want to invite you to my chambers to get ready." Morgana tells her hopefully. (Y/n) smiles a big smile.

"Of course, Morgana. I wouldn't miss it for the world." (Y/n) says. Truthfully, she has missed hanging around Morgana. When Gaius took (Y/n) on as an apprentice, he assigned her to take sleeping draughts to Morgana. As they were close in age, they became very good... friends. Well if you could call the King's Ward and a peasant 'friends' in the eyes of Uther Pendragon. Morgana confided in (Y/n) and vice versa. As they grew older, they had more responsibilities which resulted in growing apart.

Morgana gives (Y/n) a hug before following her King out of the Throne Room.

The rest of the day for (Y/n) was running around the castle and lower town to deliver medicine or help the sick. Quite boring in the eyes of (Y/n). She was hoping she could get to know Merlin better, but... you know. (Y/n) wishes to run into Gwen doing her chores, but no luck. Once it was nightfall and she finished supper, she sat on the windowsill looking upon Camelot. Gaius is organizing his books and papers behind her.

"When will Merlin be let go?" (Y/n) asks Gaius not looking from the window. Gaius stops shuffling to look at her.

"I do not know, dear. Maybe I can pull some strings, but he will not be let go without consequence." Gaius explains. (Y/n) still doesn't look at him. "Don't blame him for this."

"I do not blame Merlin." (Y/n) states. (Y/n) could see Arthur's chambers from her window. Gaius opens his mouth to say something, but thinks better of it. He knows when she is like this it is best to leave her alone. Before he goes back to his work (Y/n) asks, "Why does Arthur act like this? Sure he can be a prat, but he used to be... less... I don't know." She places her head on her knees.

"You have to remember, he has not experienced life like you have. Arthur does what he thinks is right." Gaius explains.

(Y/n) sighs, "Thank you, Gaius for trying, but I don't think I'll ever understand." She turns and smiles before looking back out the window. That's where she fell asleep, watching the stars.

The next morning, Merlin wakes up on a stone floor hearing his name being called. "Merlin... Merlin..." Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away. Merlin furrows his brows looking at the place the sound seemed to be emitting from.  
Then he hears the same voice, "Merlin..." Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it.  
"Merlin!" Gaius yells as the cell door opens and he steps in. Merlin jumps before getting up from the floor with a relieved smile. Gaius sighs, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Gaius scolds Merlin.  
Merlin laughs nervously, "I'm sorry."  
Gaius raises his eyebrows, "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Merlin says almost jumping with joy. Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited. Merlin clears his throat, "I won't forget this."  
A smirk settles on Gaius' face before saying, "Well, there is a small price to pay." Merlin looks at him with dread.


	2. The Dragon's Call (Pt. 2)

A tomato explodes on Merlin's face leaving him spitting chunks out. Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. "Oh, no." Merlin tries turning his head to deflect the food thrown at him. Gaius laughs from afar. "Thanks!" Merlin tells him cheerfully, still trying to deflect the food. Then the children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetables. A woman in a lilac and cream colored dress makes her way to Merlin. She had light brown skin, dark eyes, and curly brown hair.  
"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Gwen introduces herself.  
"Right. I'm Merlin." Merlin reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers. Gwen laughs a little. "Although, most people just call me Idiot." Merlin tells her.  
"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen praises Merlin.  
"It was stupid." Merlin tells her.  
"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen states.  
Merlin snorts, "Oh, I- I can beat him." Gwen looks at him amused.  
"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." Gwen tells him.  
Merlin stares at her blankly, "Thanks."  
"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." Gwen looks over Merlin.  
"What?" Merlin asks.  
Gwen hesitates, "You don't look like that." Merlin motions for her to move closer. She complies.  
"I'm in disguise." Merlin whispers.  
Gwen laughs, "Well, it's great you stood up to him."  
"What? You think so?" Merlin looks surprised.  
"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Gwen says sincerely.  
"Oh, yeah?" Merlin asks.  
Gwen nods, "Mm-hmm." The children from before return with more rotten fruit.  
"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Merlin gestures to the children. Gwen leaves as they start pelting him with the rotten food.

(Y/n) stands at the edge of the woods of Camelot with her sword unsheathed. She was deciding which contestant would be her practice dummy today. And by contestant she meant tree. Since (Y/n) was not aloud to train in the training grounds, she has been practicing here. Many of the borderline trees had huge gash marks from when she visited last. (Y/n) made it one of her top priorities to train when she had free time. She wanted to learn how to fight, but alas she is a woman and women don't fight. At least, not with a sword they don't.

Ever since (Y/n) was 19, two years ago, she trained in sword play. It is a stress reliever, an ventilator if you please. Plus, she felt strong, like she could protect those she loved. (Y/n) has never faced a real opponent before, but hopes she will be ready. She has watched Arthur and the knights practice and tries to pick up their form.

A crunch of leaves resounds in (Y/n)'s ears. She quickly turns, sword raised to attack whoever it is. Arthur raises his hands showing he's unarmed. He has a smirk on his face while doing so. (Y/n) slowly lowers her sword and rolls her eyes.

"What do you need, sire?" (Y/n) asks sarcastically turning back to the border of the woods.

"I have a feeling that you're mad at me. Please, ease my mind." Arthur says playfully.

"That is something I cannot do." (Y/n) replies while striking the tree in front of her with a slice of her sword. Arthur walks to one of the neighboring trees and leans on it. "Why are you even talking to me? Don't you have a servant to humiliate or a knight to beat?" (Y/n) asks with venom. Arthur doesn't look fazed by her outburst.

"That's what you're angry about. That I haven't talked to you in a long time." Arthur says with a smirk on his face. (Y/n) scoffs at him. Arthur just watches her swing at the tree again.

"Oh, please." (Y/n) says finally looking at him. "I think that's the last thing I would be mad about." she lies and turns back to the tree.

"Here," Arthur says walking toward (Y/n). Arthur shows her the proper way to hold a sword. "Try that." Surprisingly to (Y/n), it is much easier to swing. She looks at him suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me?" (Y/n) asks.

Arthur shrugs, "Just helping an old friend." They look at each other for a minute.

(Y/n) clears her throat, "Thanks." Arthur nods and quickly speaks.

"Well, I better get back to training. See you at the feast tomorrow?" Arthur asks. (Y/n) curtly nods. Arthur looks like he wants to say something else, but turns around and leaves. (Y/n) is left thinking that was weird.

Merlin sits down to eat after his exciting time in the stocks looking very tired. "Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius jokes.  
Merlin snorts, "I know you're still angry with me."  
"Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius tells him.  
Merlin looks down at his food, "Yes." The door opens suddenly to reveal (Y/n). Her face lights up when she sees Merlin.

"Merlin! You're back." she said sitting down next to him. Gaius hands her some sort of soup and she happily eats it. Merlin smiles at her perky attitude. Gaius turns back to Merlin.  
"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asks.  
"That I was special." Merlin replies.  
"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." Gaius tells him.  
"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.  
"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive." Gaius explains.

"It took me a long time." (Y/n) says. Merlin looks at her surprised.

"You have magic?" Merlin asks her.

(Y/n) smiles, "Yes... Well, I only know healing spells, but they came in handy when I was little. That's why Gaius took me in. He saw me using my magic to help a stranger." Merlin looks at her with awe and excitement. Then his face drops.  
"What's the point if it can't be used?" Merlin asks discouraged.  
"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." Gaius tells him.  
"Did you ever study magic?" Merlin asks Gaius.  
"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius explains.  
"Why?" Merlin asks.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius tells him.

"What? All of them?" Merlin asks.  
"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Gaius tells him.

"What about me?" (Y/n) asks with a pouty lip. Merlin laughs at that.

Gaius sighs, "Help me prepare some herbs." (Y/n) jumps out of her seat and runs over to a table with plants surrounding it. Gaius smiles at her enthusiasm and turns back to Merlin.

"Why are you still here?" Gaius asks him. Merlin stumbles out his seat and heads for the door.

Merlin walks up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book. He picks up the book carefully, and looks at it with curiosity and confusion. Merlin hears footsteps and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping.  
Lady Helen enters the room and sees Merlin. She glares at him. "What are you doing in here?"  
"An... I- I was asked to deliver this." Merlin stutters. Merlin picks up the potion bottle from the table and looks into the mirror while doing so. The reflection of Lady Helen was not her own, it was the old woman's. Merlin hesitates before turning around. He hands her the bottle and quickly leaves the room. Not believing what he saw he decided to take a walk outside.

Merlin is walking across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town. "How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur asks Merlin. Merlin keeps walking, trying to ignore him. "Aw, don't run away!" Arthur says loudly making people turn. Merlin stops in annoyance.  
"From you?" Merlin asks.  
Arthur sighs in fake relief, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."  
"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin says turning around to face Arthur. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin taunts.  
Arthur laughs, "I could take you apart with one blow."  
"I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin challenges.  
Arthur raises a brow, "Are you sure?" Arthur's men start telling Merlin to fight. Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs.  
"Here you go." one of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease. Arthur gestures to Merlin to come at him with his fingers. "Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."  
"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asks testing the mace.  
Arthur snorts, "You can't address me like that."  
"I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin gives a little bow. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.  
"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin scrambles back and then falls down. "Haha. You're in trouble now." Arthur laughs standing over him.  
"Oh God." Merlin looks for something to help him. He sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur looks up confused and starts yanking on the chains. He untangles it and attacks Merlin again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.  
"OW! Argh!" Arthur pursues him again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.  
"Do you want to give up?" Merlin asks.  
Arthur almost laughs, "To you?"  
"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin pursues Arthur. Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground and guards begin picking Merlin up.  
"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." Arthur tells him and leaves with his gang. Merlin looks back out into the crowd to see Gaius waiting for him.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius scolds throwing open the door to his chambers.  
"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin says. (Y/n) looks up from her book with a confused face.  
"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius says frustrated.  
"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" Merlin raises his voice.  
"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"  
"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Merlin states. (Y/n) looks at him shocked. Merlin goes to his bedchamber. Gaius looks at (Y/n) and she nods following Merlin to his room.  
(Y/n) pauses at his doorway before making up her mind, "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." she tells him gently. She sits next to him on his bed and waits patiently. Merlin removes his shirt, revealing bruises. Gaius comes to stand in the doorway.  
"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin asks Gaius.  
"No." Gaius confesses. (Y/n) gently puts her hands on Merlin's back. He shivers under her touch.

"Sorry." (Y/n) whispers. (Y/n) closes her eyes and starts incanting a spell. When she is opens her eyes, they turn from (e/c) to gold. Slowly, Merlin's bruises fade away.  
"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin asks weakly. (Y/n) looks him in the eye with her own pain.  
"Don't ever think that." (Y/n) tells him seriously.  
"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." Merlin pleads.  
"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius tries to comfort Merlin.  
"If you can't tell me, no one can." Merlin sighs defeated. (Y/n) sighs and leaves the room while Gaius follows her. Merlin needs time to himself.

Merlin lies awake in his bed. "Merlin... Merlin..." a voice calls out to him. Merlin jumps out of his bed ready to figure out who keeps calling his name. Merlin opens his door quietly and sneaks out of Gaius' chambers.  
Merlin quickly goes down multiple stairways before he crosses the Square.  
"Merlin..." the voice calls out again. Merlin descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracts a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. He grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway.

"Merlin... Merlin..." the voice calls louder than before. Merlin enters a cave.  
"Merlin." the voice laughs. Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice.  
"Where are you?" Merlin yells. A Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin.  
"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny." the dragon states.  
"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asks.  
"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." The dragon explains.  
"So there is a reason." Merlin says relieved.  
"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon tells him.  
Merlin looks at the dragon then snorts, "Right."  
"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The dragon says.  
"I don't see what this has to do with me." Merlin tells him.  
"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." The dragon says.  
"No. No, you've got this wrong." Merlin shakes his head.  
"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." The dragon speaks cryptic.  
"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." Merlin yells.

The dragon laughs, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."  
Merlin shakes his head again, "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."  
"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." The dragon flies off.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" Merlin yells. He doesn't get a response.

The next day, Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up his clothes. "Oi!" Gaius yells. Merlin wakes surprised. "Have you seen the state of this room?!"  
"It just happens." Merlin meekly replies.  
"By magic?" Gaius asks sarcastically.  
"Yeah." Merlin says.  
"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin.

"Mhmm. I know the feeling." Merlin mutters. Merlin walks out of his room to see (Y/n) putting on shoes. A dress is laid out on her mattress, but she is wearing her normal tunic and pants.

"I'm coming with you." (Y/n) says as she slips on the second.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Merlin exaggerates. (Y/n) grins up at him.

"Just so, you know, you and Arthur don't kill each other." (Y/n) tells him jokingly.

"What's the dress for?" Merlin asks nodding at her mattress. She looks behind her and her nose cringes.

"That feast is tonight and I told Morgana I would come. That means I have to look like a lady." (Y/n) looks back at Merlin who gasps loudly.

"You! A lady?! Never!" Merlin jokes. (Y/n) hits him lightly on the forearm and laughs.

"Okay, whatever! Let's go." (Y/n) says heading towards the door.

Merlin and (Y/n) walk through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen. (Y/n) pushes him into the room so she could get in.  
"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Morgana asks. Merlin pauses uncertain before fetching the dress. Morgana begins undressing. (Y/n) tried to hold her giggles as much as she could and mouthed 'I'll go find Gwen'. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Merlin places the gown on the screen.  
"Well, does it?" Morgana asks.  
Merlin shakes his head and in a high pitched voice replies, "Mm-Mmm."  
"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." Morgana complains. Merlin tries to figure a way out of his situation. "So do you know what that means?"  
Merlin shakes head again and hums, "Mm-Mmm."  
"Where are you?" Morgana looks over the screen and Merlin holds up one of her cloaks to hide his face.  
Merlin says in a high pitched voice, "Here." Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak.  
"It means I'm going by myself." Morgana sighs. Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave.  
"I need some help with this fastening." Merlin turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. Gwen enters behind him with (Y/n).  
"Gwen?" Morgana asks.  
"I'm here." Gwen replies. Merlin spins around.  
Gwen mouths 'What are you doing here?' Merlin sighs in relief and motions that Morgana needs help dressing. Gwen mouths 'Oh' and nods. Merlin mouths something to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. (Y/n) stays deciding she would like to visit with Morgana and Gwen for a little bit. Morgana comes out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another gown.  
"So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." Morgana looks at her dress in the mirror and then holds up a maroon gown, "Or give them a night they'll really remember." (Y/n) knocks on the wooden door announcing her presence. Morgana sweetly smiles, "I knew you would come. So tell me," Morgana showed (Y/n) the dresses, "Which one?"

"The maroon dress is perfect, Morgana." (Y/n) tells her. She smiles and turns back to the mirror.

"Come, get dressed." Morgana invites (Y/n).

"Oh, Morgana, my dress is back in my chamb-" (Y/n) is cut off.

"You can wear one of my dresses. We are about the same size." Morgana says going to her wardrobe. I look at Gwen and she smiles.

"You are too kind, my Lady." (Y/n) replies. So the rest of the day went by trying on dresses.

All of the Court members are gathering in the Banquet Hall later that evening. The room was full of laughter and high spirits giving it a welcoming aura. Gaius and Merlin enter the room and Merlin looks around in awe. Until he sees Arthur joking with his mates.  
"Merlin..." Arthur and his mates laugh, "... so I stood up and..." Arthur feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. The whole group starts to laugh. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare. "God have mercy." Arthur states. Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes him. Morgana is smirking, loving all of the attention.  
"Merlin. Remember, you're here to work." Gaius scolds.

"Yeah, Merlin." (Y/n) laughs. Merlin turns to see (Y/n) in a dark green gown with gold string around her waist. The dress made her (h/c) hair more vibrant in its braided bun. Merlin's jaw drops. (Y/n)'s laugh resounds in the whole room. (Y/n) notices Morgana gesturing for her to come over. "Thank you for your compliments Merlin, but I am needed." she jokes. (Y/n) walks over to Morgana leaving Merlin looking stupefied. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin.  
Arthur approaches Morgana, "Morgana, you look well..." (Y/n) joins Morgana.

"Arthur." (Y/n) greets with a little curtsy. He grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles which causes her to snort and blush. "This doesn't mean I am not still mad at you." (Y/n) warns him still flustered. Arthur just smirks in response.  
"They look great, don't they?" Gwen asks Merlin.  
"Yeah." Merlin replies.  
"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen says about Morgana.  
"No!" Merlin exclaims.  
"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen says.  
"Oh," Merlin chuckles, "Come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." Merlin repeats her words.  
"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen tells him.  
Merlin chuckles again, "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary."  
"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen rambles.  
"Thanks." Merlin says speechless. They turn away from each other awkwardly. Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables. (Y/n) sits with Gaius.  
"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Uther announces.

Applause fills the room. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Lady Helen starts singing a beautiful melody. The court members begin yawning and their eyes start drooping. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleeper which was everyone but Merlin. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve still singing. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger.

Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. (Y/n) looks around dazed. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. The old woman. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. (Y/n)'s eyes widen and her heart skips a painful beat. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary lets out a withering breath before going limp. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin one in disbelief and the other in gratitude.  
"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther praises Merlin.  
"Oh, well..." Merlin scratches the back of his neck.  
"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther tells him.  
"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin tells him.  
"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Uther says.  
"Well..." Merlin looks away from Uther.  
"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther announces. The court applauds and (Y/n) gives Merlin a sad smile.  
"Father!" Arthur yells. Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily.

Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters. "Seems you're a hero."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin asks.  
"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" Gaius tells Merlin sincerely.  
"But...that was magic." Merlin replies.  
Gaius nods, "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."  
"What do you mean?" Merlin asks confused.  
"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." Gaius says knowingly.  
"Oh, no." Merlin says ready for a scolding.  
"Perhaps that's its purpose." Gaius purproses.  
Merlin sighs, "My destiny."  
"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside.  
Merlin snorts, "But this is a book of magic."  
"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius warns.  
Merlin grins widely, "I will study every word." Then a knocking on door of the Physician's Chambers hits their ears.  
"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." A guard tells him.  
"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius tells Merlin. Merlin leaves his bedroom to find (Y/n) has fallen asleep on a table studying. He smiles at her sleeping form and turns, walking out the door to his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am just testing this out to see if anyone actually likes it. I have a lot more where this came from so I would love your critiques and opinions. Tell me if you like this because I have a lot more chapters. Thanks!


	3. Valiant (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for the Kudos and comments! They made me so happy since this is my first story ever! Here is the the second episode Valiant for you!

“Ready?” Arthur asks Merlin, holding his sword ready to attack.  
“Would it make any difference if I said no?” Merlin asks.  
“Not really.” Arthur shakes his head. Merlin draws his sword and Arthur attacks.  
“Body. Shield. Body. Shield.” Arthur repeats where he is going to hit. Merlin backs up every step Arthur takes.  
“Shield.” Merlin says predicting Arthur’s next move.  
“Head.” Instead of the shield Arthur hits Merlin’s armored head.  
“Head? Ow.” Merlin groans in pain and confusion.  
“Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying.” Arthur complains. Arthur tags Merlin in the back.  
“Ow! I am.” Merlin exclaims.  
“Once more.” Arthur commands.  
“Oh, no.” Merlin says.  
“To the left. To the right. And left. Head.” Arthur hits Merlin on the head with his dulled sword.  
“Ow!” Merlin exclaims.  
“Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win.” Arthur states and starts practicing on Merlin again.  
“Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body.” Merlin pleads.  
“Shield.” Arthur states.  
“Shield. Ah.” Arthur hits Merlin on the head again. “Ow.” Merlin topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off. Arthur stands over him looking down at him.  
“You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.” Arthur compliments.  
“Is it over?” Merlin asks.  
“That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?” Arthur asks innocently. Arthur swings a mace over his head and Merlin sighs.

Merlin walks into Gaius’ chambers exhausted. (Y/n) looks up from her book and gives him a smile. She watched the whole practice from her window. Gaius chuckles, “So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?” Merlin taps his head.  
“Do you hear clanging?” Merlin asks. Merlin sits at the table, exhausted.. Gaius massages Merlin's shoulders. “Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan!” After he casts a spell, a book slides to Merlin on the table and opens up.  
“Oi!” Gaius slaps the back of Merlin's head. “What've I told you about using magic like this?”  
“If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself.” Merlin complains.  
“Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?” Gaius asks.  
“What would you do?” Merlin asks curious.  
“Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes.” Gaius goes back to treating Merlin's shoulders.  
“Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?” Merlin whines.  
“I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun.” (Y/n) calls out not looking up from her book.  
Merlin scoffs and turns his head toward her, “You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties.”  
“We all have our duties. Even Arthur.” Gaius reasons.  
“It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory.” Merlin says sarcastically.  
“He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure.” Gaius explains. He presses hard on Merlin's arm.  
“Ah! That makes two of us.” Merlin groans.

Later that day Merlin goes to Gwen’s house for help. “So, you've got voiders on the arms.” Gwen explains.  
“Mmmhmmm.” Merlin hums.  
“The hauberk goes over your chest.” Gwen says.  
“The chest. The arms. The chest.” Merlin repeats trying to memorize them.  
“I guess you know what to do with the helmet.” Gwen says holding out the helmet.  
“Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out.” Merlin says sheepishly. Gwen giggles and Merlin puts the helmet on. “How come you're so much better at this than me?” Merlin asks.  
“I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad.” Gwen sighs.  
“No, it's brilliant! Merlin compliments and hurries off to Arthur with his newfound knowledge. 

After a lot of rude comments from Arthur about how to put his armor on, Merlin starts remembering his lesson from Gwen. “You do know the tournament starts today?” Arthur asks.  
“Yes, Sire.” Merlin fixes the buckle on the gorget. “You nervous?” Merlin asks trying to create small talk.  
“I don't get nervous.” Arthur states.  
“Really? I thought everyone got nervous.” Merlin asks smartly.  
“Will you shut up!” Arthur shouts. Merlin grabs Arthur's cape, ties it on him, and hands Arthur his helmet.  
“Great, yeah. I think you're all set.” Merlin says proudly, looking Arthur over.  
“Aren't you forgetting something?” Arthur asks annoyed. After Merlin doesn’t answer he exclaims, “My sword!”  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that.” Merlin says awkwardly. Arthur grabs the sword and marches off.  
Merlin smiles, “That went well.”  
“Merlin?” (Y/n) calls out.  
“Here.” Merlin replies. (Y/n) enters the tent with a sandwich in her hands. She holds it out for him. “Thanks!” Merlin says taking a bite.  
“Let’s go watch the tournament! C’mon!” (Y/n) jumps excitedly.  
“Why aren’t you in the stands then?” Merlin asks.  
“I wanted to watch it with you. Is it not your first time?” (Y/n) asks. Merlin thinks for a moment before nodding. (Y/n) grabs his arm and drags him out of the tent. They stand in an empty space opposite of the stands. (Y/n) claps her hands excitedly as the competitors pass by them.  
Guinevere and Morgana sit excitedly in the stands of the tournament grounds as the competitors enter the arena. Uther struts past the front line of knights. “Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.” A box is opened revealing the gold.  
“It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!” Uther shouts. The crowd cheers and the knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands and speaks to him in a low voice. Merlin and (Y/n) could not hear them even though they tried to. Uther slaps Arthur’s back and guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The crowd cheers and Gwen whoops. Arthur and the first knight fight.  
(Y/n) yells, “You’ve got this Arthur!”  
“Yeah! Come on!” Merlin mutters. After not even thirty seconds, Arthur wins and the crowd cheers.  
Merlin and (Y/n) shout, “Yeah!”  
The next tournament is with a knight named Valiant. Arthur joined (Y/n) and Merlin in watching the tournament, though not for fun. Valiant wins his bout. Meanwhile, other knights compete. Arthur, Merlin, and (Y/n) watch Valiant fighting.  
“Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword.” Merlin comments. (Y/n) nods her head in reply. Valiant exits the arena and stops near Arthur.  
“May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?” Valiant asks.  
“Likewise.” Arthur says.  
“I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” Valiant nods his head. His eyes turn to (Y/n) before he leaves with his servant.

“Creep.” Merlin states. Arthur snorts at that comment. (Y/n) smiles at him. Looks like he’s warming up to Merlin.  
Arthur realizes what he’s done and quickly orders, “Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.” Arthur turns and leaves looking a little flustered. Merlin scoffs before following him. (Y/n) continues to watch the other knights fight.

Merlin enters the armory tent searching for Arthur’s armor. While collecting the armor, Merlin hears a strange hissing noise. “Hello? Is there someone there?” Merlin calls out. Merlin finds Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. He moves to touch it when someone puts a sword to his chest. Merlin gets up quickly.  
Valiant has his sword raised at Merlin. “Can I help you with something, boy?” Valiant asks.  
Merlin stutters, “Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armour.”  
“Then you'd best be on your way.” Valiant states.  
“Right, yeah. No problem.” Merlin picks up the armour and stumbles on his way out. Merlin quickly makes his way to Arthur’s chambers.  
“You did all this on your own?” Arthur asks in disbelief.  
“Yes, Sire.” Merlin replies.  
“Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything.” Arthur says. Merlin puts on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merlin hands Arthur his helmet. “That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse.”  
“I'm a fast learner.” Merlin tells Arthur.  
“I hope, for you sake, that's true.” Arthur says.  
“Good luck.” Merlin says with a tight lipped smile.  
Arthur strides towards the tournament grounds ready to fight. Merlin follows behind him but stops next to Gaius and (Y/n). “Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?” Gaius asks Merlin.  
“It…” Merlin sighs, “It isn't totally horrible all the time.” Merlin confesses. (Y/n) had a smug look on her face and Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur fights his opponent and wins. (Y/n) whoops. “Yes!” Merlin claps.  
Arthur joins them when Valiant’s is up. “You did great, Arthur.” (Y/n) compliments him. Arthur gives her a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. She could tell he was under a lot of pressure and turns back to the fight. Valiant fights in the arena. He knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield. He looks like he is saying something to Ewan. Valiant hits him and stands up. The crowd cheers and Arthur and Merlin see Sir Ewan lying motionless on the ground.  
“I think he's badly hurt.” Merlin says. (Y/n) gasps and heads out to the arena with Gaius right behind her.  
“We need to get him to my chambers.” Gaius commands. (Y/n) nods in agreement. They find some men who are willing to take him. Gaius instructs Merlin to get some herbs and tells (Y/n) to check Sir Ewan.  
“How is he?” Merlin asks coming back from the forest.  
“It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite.” Gaius shows Merlin what (Y/n) found. She was deep in her books looking for the types of snakes that could be found in Camelot.  
“How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight.” Merlin asks dumbfounded.  
“But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis.” (Y/n) calls out from her book.  
“Can you heal him?” Merlin asks both of them.  
“Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote.” Gaius explains.  
“Gaius, none of the snakes that could be in Camelot could do this much damage.” (Y/n) states closing her book.  
“What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?” Merlin asks worried.  
“Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die.” Gaius tells him.  
“He was fighting Knight Valiant.” Merlin thinks out loud.  
“What's that?” Gaius asks.  
“Nothing.” Merlin says quickly. He leaves even quicker, leaving both (Y/n) and Gaius in confusion.

Merlin sneaks his way around the castle trying to find Valiant’s chambers. He finds a room with the door cracked open and immediately checks it out. Merlin carefully makes his way to the door as quietly as possible. He peeks inside to see Valiant holding a mouse by its tail.  
“Dinner time. Come on.” Valiant coos. Valiant feeds it to the snakes in the shield. Merlin scurries away, but Valiant hears him and follows. Merlin hides in an alcove of the Criss-cross Corridor and Valiant gives up the chase. Breathing hard Merlin hurries down the halls to the Court Physician’s quarters. (Y/n) is sitting next to Ewan, checking his fever, and Gaius is standing next to him. Merlin sits down next to (Y/n).  
Merlin sighs, “I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using  
magic.”  
“Are you sure?” (Y/n) asks surprised.  
Merlin nods determined, “The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur.”  
“Is there any chance you might be mistaken?” Gaius asks sternly.  
“I know magic when I see it.” Merlin states.  
“Perhaps, but have you any proof?” Gaius asks.  
“Don't you believe me?” Merlin asks in disbelief.  
“I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?” Gaius asks.  
“What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!” Merlin exclaims.  
“But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight.” Gaius explains.  
“What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?” Merlin asks frustrated.  
“I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is.” (Y/n) growls. Merlin looks at her with surprise. He’s never seen her angry before. Gaius shakes his head at Merlin as if saying ‘don’t ask’. (Y/n) huffs before adding water to the cloth on Sir Ewan’s forehead. Merlin sighs before going to his bedchambers to sleep.

 

The next day, Arthur and Merlin are looking at the man Arthur has to face next for the tournament. The man’s servant has to use a stepping ladder to put his helmet on. “You're telling me you've got to fight that?” Merlin asks looking at the big knight.  
“Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow.” Arthur states already finding the knight’s weakness.  
“Ah, and you're fast.” Merlin says.  
“Exactly.” Arthur says still looking at the knight. Merlin finishes helping Arthur with his armour. Arthur grabs his sword and leaves for the arena. Merlin sees Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approaches Merlin.  
“How're you getting on?” Gaius asks Merlin.  
“Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business.” Merlin says casually. “Where’s (Y/n)?”  
“She’s keeping an eye on Sir Ewan.” Gaius explains. Merlin nods. Arthur fights the bear knight and wins. Valiant wins his next match. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets.  
“Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him.” Merlin says worriedly.

Back in Gaius’s chambers, the trio are unusually silent. Gaius breaks that silence, “Merlin, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this.”  
“But we don't have any proof.” Merlin states.  
“Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter.” Gaius mutters. Something Gaius said motivates Merlin because he gets up and leaves.  
“Merlin?” (Y/n) gets up and follows him. “Where are you going?”  
“To get the antidote.” Is all Merlin says. (Y/n) smiles and keeps following him. They arrive at Valiant’s chambers, but it’s locked. Then Merlin casts a spell. The door unlocks. Merlin enters and (Y/n) takes a sword from a rack, approaching the shield. Merlin turns to the door when he hears someone approaching. a snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike. Merlin sees the shadow of the snake and turns around. He is about to yell (Y/n)’s name but her sword cuts off its head before he made a sound. The other snakes come out, but (Y/n) drops the sword, grabs the first snake head and runs out of the room. Both sigh in relief once they make it a safe distance away. Gaius drains some venom from the snake head.  
“I'll get started preparing the antidote.” Gaius says.  
“I'm going to tell Arthur.” Merlin says.  
“You'll need this.” Gaius hands Merlin the snake head. “And Merlin, what you did was very brave.” Merlin laughs nervously and (Y/n) crosses her arms.  
“It was actually her.” Merlin points to (Y/n). Gaius raises an eyebrow.  
“Then thank you both.” Gaius says.  
(Y/n) snorts, “C’mon.” (Y/n) and Merlin make their way to Arthur’s chambers.


	4. Valiant (Pt. 2)

Merlin knocks and he hears a ‘Come in”. Arthur dining in his chambers. Merlin fills him in on what happened.  
“You? You chopped its head off?” Arthur asks Merlin sceptically. Merlin shakes his head and points to the woman beside him. Arthur nods looking at the smiling (Y/n), “See? I believe that.”  
Merlin rolls his eyes, “Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat.”  
“Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot.” Arthur dismisses his claim.  
“Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him.” Merlin explained.  
“I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating.” Arthur admits.   
(Y/n) sighs and places her hands on Arthur’s dining table. “Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!” (Y/n) tells Arthur looking him straight in the eye. Merlin picks up the snake head.  
“Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?” Merlin asks. Arthur takes the snake head and looks it over. “I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you.” Merlin says sincerely. Arthur looks between (Y/n) and Merlin.  
“I want you two to swear to me what you're telling me is true.” Arthur says seriously.  
“I swear it's true.” Merlin says.  
“I swear, Arthur.” (Y/n) says.  
Arthur sighs, “Then I believe you.”

Valiant is escorted through the Square to the Council Chamber of Doom. Gaius treats Sir Ewan in the Physician's Chambers. Ewan wakes, looking confused.  
“Welcome back.” Gaius greets.  
“There was a snake on his shield. It came alive.” Ewan remembers and tries to get up.  
“You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system.” Gaius says pushing Ewan down.  
“I must warn Arthur.” Ewan tells Gaius.  
“Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back.” Gaius smiles and leaves.  
Uther enters the Courtroom. “Why have you summoned the court?” Uther asks Arthur.  
“I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.” Arthur states.  
“Valiant, what do you have to say to this?” Uther addresses the knight.  
“My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?” Valiant asks.  
“Do you have evidence?” Uther asks his son.  
“I do.” Arthur motions for Merlin to come forward. Merlin hands Uther the snake head. Uther turns the snake head in his hand.  
“Let me see this shield.” Uther demands.  
Merlin whispers to Arthur, “Don't let him get too close.”  
“Be careful, My Lord.” Arthur worries. Arthur draws his sword. Uther inspects the shield while Gaius enters the room.  
Gaius whispers, “Merlin, (Y/n).” (Y/n) hurries over to him.  
Arthur whispers to Merlin, “We need Ewan. Find out what's happening.” Merlin nods.  
“As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield.” Valiant states.  
“He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive.” Arthur scoffs.  
“Then how am I to know that what you say is true?” Uther asks.  
“I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic.” Arthur states.  
“Where is this witness?” Uther questions.  
“He should be here…” Arthur turns to Gaius, Merlin, and (Y/n). “Where's Ewan?” Arthur asks them.  
“He's dead.” Merlin says defeatedly.  
“I'm waiting!” Uther shouts.  
Arthur slowly turns back to his father, “I'm afraid the witness is dead.”  
“So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?” Uther asks getting irritated.  
“No. But my servant and Gaius’ apprentice fought one of the snakes from…” Arthur is cut off.  
“Your servant? And a girl? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of them?” Uther asks outraged.  
“I believe they’re telling the truth!” Arthur exclaims.  
“My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy and his pet?” Valiant asks.  
“I've seen those snakes come alive!” Merlin yells. (Y/n) is fuming behind him. How dare he call her a pet?  
“How dare you interrupt?! Guards!” Uther seethes. Guards begin taking Merlin away.  
“My Lord.” Valiant announces.  
“Wait!” Uther tells the guards.  
“I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account.” Valiant tells Uther.  
“You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour.” Uther exclaims looking at Arthur.  
“My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal.” Valiant says. (Y/n) scoffs in anger and Arthur looks at him with disbelief.  
“Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?” Uther asks.  
“No!” Arthur shouts.  
“Then what am I to make of these allegations?” Uther questions.  
Arthur sighs, “Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology.”  
“Accepted.” Valiant states. Then he looks at both of Merlin and (Y/n) with a smirk.  
(Y/n) stayed behind with Gaius to ask what happened to Ewan. Arthur and Merlin went to Arthur’s chambers. “I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool.” Arthur says angrily.  
“I know it didn't go exactly to plan.” Merlin says.  
“‘Didn't go to plan’?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me!” Arthur shouts.  
“We can still expose Valiant.” Merlin reasons.  
“I no longer require your services.” Arthur dismisses Merlin.  
“You're sacking me?” Merlin asks surprised.  
“I need a servant I can trust.” Arthur states.  
“You can trust me!” Merlin exclaims.  
“And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!” Arthur shouts. Merlin stands there for a moment before leaving. Once he is out the door, he almosts runs into (Y/n).  
“What happened?” (Y/n) asks.  
“He sacked me.” Merlin says frustrated.  
“Let me try.” (Y/n) says heading for Arthur’s door. Merlin sighs and leaves. (Y/n) knocks on Arthur’s door and doesn’t even wait for a response before opening it. Arthur is moping in a chair, his blonde hair tousled. His eyes flick up only to look back down at the table with a glare.  
“What do you want?” Arthur asks frustrated.  
“Arthur, I know you are mad, but please listen.” (Y/n) says softly. A dry laugh comes from Arthur in response.  
“Mad is not the word I would use.” Arthur says finally meeting her eyes. “Do you know how many people think I am a coward now? Because of you and Merlin’s silly accusations.” Arthur states trying to keep his voice calm.  
“They are not silly!” (Y/n) exclaims. She looks down at her feet. “We are looking out for you. Valiant is going to try and kill you tomorrow and I—we don’t want that to happen.” Arthur looks at her for a minute.  
“I’m glad you have that much faith in me, (Y/n).” Arthur says sarcastically.  
“That’s not what I mean! Arthur this is magic!” (Y/n) explains.   
“Leave me.” Arthur demands.  
“Art-”  
“Leave me!” Arthur shouts. (Y/n)’s fingernails draw blood in her palms. She curtly nods and leaves him.

Meanwhile, Merlin goes down to the dungeons to see the dragon. “Where are you?” Merlin yells out into the dark cave. When no answer comes he yells, “I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye.” Merlin turns to leave, but hears the sound of wings.  
“If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny.” the dragon replies.  
“How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?” Merlin asks.  
“A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that.” The dragon tells him.  
“Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle.” Merlin says irritated.  
“That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth.” the dragon explains.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Merlin shouts.  
“You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning.” the dragon says leaving Merlin.  
“Just give me a straight answer!” Merlin yells. The dragon only angered him more in his visit. 

Merlin goes outside and sits on the steps leading up to the citadel. He feels utterly defeated in his mind.  
“Hello, Merlin.” Merlin looks up to see Gwen.  
“All right?” Merlin replies. Gwen sits next to him.  
“Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?” Gwen asks. Merlin nods. “What are you going to do?”   
“Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?” Merlin asks frustrated.  
“Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong.” Gwen explains.  
“And how do I do that?” Merlin asks.  
“I don't know.” Gwen confesses. Merlin catches sight of a dog statue.  
“That's it.” Merlin says getting up from the stairs.  
“Where are you going?” Gwen asks.  
“Do you have a wheelbarrow?” Merlin questions. Gwen hesitantly nods and Merlin smiles.  
Merlin wheels in the dog statue to Gaius’ chambers. “What are you doing with that?” Gaius asks alarmed. (Y/n) looks from the window to see what’s going on.  
“I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves.” Merlin grins. Merlin puts the statue in his chamber and pull the magic book out from under a floorboard. (Y/n) walks into his bedchamber and smiles.  
“Can I help?” (Y/n) asks hopefully. Merlin pats the floor next to him. (Y/n) smiles and joins him. She looks over his shoulder to see the spell book.  
"Bebay odothay.” Merlin tests and then shakes his head. “Bebay odothay arisan   
quickum." Merlin raises his hand at the statue. Nothing happens and Merlin sighs.  
“Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum.” Merlin keeps repeating. (Y/n) joins in. After nothing happens for a long time, Merlin says he is going to try to convince Arthur to withdraw. (Y/n) nods as she realizes it could be the last chance.  
They both walk to Arthur’s chambers. “I thought I told you to get out of my sight.” Arthur states.  
“Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you.” Merlin warns.  
“I know.” Arthur says.  
“Then withdraw. You have to withdraw.” (Y/n) comes out from behind Merlin. Worry is etched into her features.  
“Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?” Arthur asks.  
“Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die.” Merlin tries.  
“Then I die.” Arthur states. Tears spring in (Y/n)’s eyes as she shakes her head.  
“How can you go out there and fight like that?” Merlin asks.  
“Because I have to. It's my duty.” Arthur says. Arthur turns his back to them. Merlin sighs and walks out the door. (Y/n) follows but stops at the door. Her head turns towards Arthur’s figure.  
“You will not die. I won’t let that happen.” A few tears escape and run down her cheeks. Arthur turns his head towards (Y/n) only to see a glimpse of (h/c) hair before the door closed.  
Merlin stayed up the whole night practicing the spell with (Y/n) by his side. Eventually the sun rose and Merlin was still practicing. (Y/n)’s head rests on his shoulder and soft snores emit from her. Merlin couldn’t blame her for sleeping because he was falling asleep too. His head leaned on hers as he tried the spell for the thousandth time.   
“Bebay odothay... arisan quickum.” Merlin mutters drowsily.  
Merlin mumbles the spell with his eyes closed now. “Bebay odothay arisan quickum.” There's a growl, but Merlin keeps repeating the spell. “Bebay odothay arisan quickum.” A Rottweiler barks waking (Y/n) and surprising Merlin. Merlin laughs, “I did it!” Then the dog lunges at Merlin and (Y/n), and they rush out of the room and shut the door.   
Gaius enters, “Arthur's fighting Valiant!”  
“I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later.” Merlin says grabbing the sleepy (Y/n)’s hand and hurrying to the tourney. Gaius peeks into Merlin's room and the Rottweiler barks at him. Gaius immediately closes the door.  
Merlin and (Y/n) slide to halt when they reach the entrance of the tournament. Arthur is fighting with Valiant. Arthur gets the upper hand and knocks Valiant's helmet off. In respect, Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. They start fighting again. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and Merlin takes the opportunity.  
“Bebay odothay arisan quickum.” Merlin incants. His blue eyes turn gold and the snakes come out of the shield. The crowd stands up in surprise.  
“What are you doing? I didn't summon you!” Valiant hisses.  
“He is using magic.” Uther says in disbelief.  
“And now they see you for what you really are.” Arthur says. Valiant only chuckles. Valiant sends the snakes to the ground.  
“Kill him!” Valiant yells. Arthur backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs a sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur.  
“Arthur!” Morgana shouts. Arthur catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through. Gasps resound throughout the stands.  
“It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all.” Arthur says to Valiant. Valiant drops and the crowd cheers. (Y/n) lets out a laugh of relief. Arthur turns towards them smiling. He slaps Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds and squeezes (Y/n)’s shoulder.

“My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion.” The court applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm.  
“My Lady.” Arthur greets.  
Morgana curtsies, “My champion.”  
“See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory.” Merlin mutters to Gaius and (Y/n). (Y/n) has a simple gown on for the feast.  
“And he owes it all to you.” Gaius says.  
(Y/n) smirks, “You like Lady Morgana, Merlin?” Merlin turns into a red stuttering mess. (Y/n) laughs.  
“Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?” Morgana asks Arthur.  
“He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you.” Arthur says.  
“Turns out he wasn't really champion material.” Morgana smiles.  
“That was some tournament final.” Arthur sighs.  
“Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince.” Morgana says.  
Arthur snorts, “Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something.”  
“So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl.” Morgana looks at him with a glare.  
“Because I wasn't.” Arthur replies.  
Morgana scoffs, “You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me.”  
“Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you.” Arthur retorts.  
“Fine!” Morgana exclaims removing her arm from Arthur’s.  
“Fine.” Arthur mocks. Morgana storms off to talk to Gwen. Arthur turns to Merlin. “Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help.” Arthur shakes his head.  
“She kind of did.” (Y/n) laughs now standing next to Arthur.  
“You too?” Arthur asks incredulous.   
“Arthur, I’m teasing. You were incredible.” (Y/n) compliments before heading toward Gaius. Arthur watches her walk away with an unreadable expression. Merlin notices.  
“You like her.” Merlin states.   
Arthur turns toward Merlin and clears his throat, “I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you.”  
“No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even.” Merlin tells him.  
“Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant.” Arthur states.  
“Your servant? You sacked me.” Merlin says jokingly.  
“Now I'm rehiring you.” Arthur tells him and Merlin snorts. “My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables.” Arthur orders and pats Merlin on the shoulder before leaving. Merlin glares at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you! I love comments and suggestions, so I look forward to your responses to this chapter.


	5. The Mark of Nimueh (Pt. 1)

Gaius, Merlin, and (Y/n) look over corpse in the street. Gaius bends down to examine the body. The man is deathly pale and on his stomach. “Aren't you scared?” Merlin asks Gaius crossing his arms in front of his usual red shirt and blue scarf. (Y/n) looks at him from the side of her (E/c) eyes wondering if he read her mind. Yes, she has been an apprentice of the elderly man in front of her for some time, but she is still afraid to get near to this corpse. Something in her stomach told her this is not a normal case of starvation.  
“Of what?” Gaius asks his light blue eyes finding Merlin’s darker ones.  
“That you might catch whatever it is.” Merlin explains. Gaius shrugs and turns back to the corpse.  
“I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of.”  
“But… there could still be a high chance of contracting a disease.” (Y/n) chimed in. Merlin nods in agreement while Gaius scoffs. Having enough of both your foolishness, Gaius turns over the corpse to reveal a white skinned, white eyed face with blue veins stretched across it. (Y/n)’s eyebrows went up in surprise.  
“You were saying?” Merlin states more than asks.  
“People mustn't see this. They will panic.” Gaius says looking around. (Y/n) hands him the white sheet of fabric they brought with them. Merlin looks around the busy street they are on to see if anyone has seen anything. Since there are no shouts or screams of panic, the trio quickly puts the clothed body on the wagon they brought. Without realizing it, (Y/n) wipes her hands a couple times on her pants.  
“What do you think, Gaius?” (Y/n) asks while she looks at the white sheet on the cart. Gaius pushes his silver hair out of his eyes before answering.  
“I think… that this is no normal sickness.” Gaius sighs before turning around. Merlin and (Y/n) look at each other with worry.  
“You take the left, I take the right?” (Y/n) suggests as she points toward the wagon handles.  
Merlin scoffs,”Why do you always choose the right?” (Y/n) shrugs trying to hide a smile.  
***  
Merlin and (Y/n) wheel the body over the castle drawbridge and Gaius follows behind them. While they were laughing and joking with each other, Gwen approaches carrying the flowers. “What are you doing?” Gwen asks. Merlin and (Y/n) jump, clearly not aware that she was there. (Y/n) nervously chuckles while taking one hand off the cart to scratch her (H/c) head. Gwen’s curly hair is down today and she looks very happy. She is carrying a bouquet of white and purple flowers.  
“Er... just moving something.” Merlin makes up an excuse looking at (Y/n) for help. (Y/n) quickly nods at Gwen. Gwen looks suspiciously at the two of them before answering.  
“Looks heavy.” Gwen comments.  
“Yep, it is.” (Y/n) says still nodding her head. She realizes that she is holding the cart with only one of her arms and quickly places her other arm back on it. Merlin glares at her before answering himself.  
“Erm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone get you flowers?” Merlin asks changing the conversation.  
“Oh! No.” Gwen looks surprised and giggles, “Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you.” Gwen rambles. She brushes her brown hair back anxiously before holding out the flower to Merlin.  
“That’s so sweet of you, Gwen!” (Y/n) reaches for the flower, holding back her giggles. Merlin slaps her hand away making both women laugh. Red colors his cheeks and that makes (Y/n) laugh harder.  
“Thanks. Well, er…” Merlin sticks the flower in his scarf. Gwen quiets down from her laughing and blushes. “Er... see you.” Merlin says awkwardly.  
“Bye.” Gwen says. Before she leaves she takes a white flower and puts it in (Y/n)’s (H/c) hair.  
“Thanks, Gwen!” (Y/n) smiles as Gwen leaves. (Y/n) turns back to Merlin with a knowing glint in her (E/c) eyes.  
“So…” (Y/n) tries.  
“Two can play at this game, (Y/n). Step carefully,” Merlin warns. (Y/n) looks at him in confusion, but her insides turned at the knowledge he knew.  
***  
The trio make their way to the physician’s quarters with the corpse. The smell is not bad as of now, but (Y/n) knew that it would turn foul soon. (Y/n) and Gaius look at body with magnifying glass. “I've never seen anything like this before.” Gaius says.  
(Y/n) looks at Gaius with worry, “Do you know if anyone else is sick?” He shakes his head.  
“Do you think it could be some kind of plague?” Merlin asks from behind them.  
“No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?” Gaius thinks.  
“You think it's caused by magic?” (Y/n) asks, the color leaving her body. She knew it felt wrong.  
“Merlin!” Arthur calls out. Everyone in the room jumps. Merlin opens door before Arthur can come in and see the body. (Y/n) goes in front of the table to further hide the body.  
“Erm... I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late.” Merlin apologizes leaning against the door to obstruct Arthur’s view. Arthur looks over Merlin’s shoulder and sees (Y/n). She waves at him, trying to act normal, and he gives her a small smile.  
“Don't worry. I'm getting used to it.” Arthur answers turning his attention back to Merlin.  
Arthur furrows his brow when he sees the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin looks down at it.  
“Oh, er... Gwen, she gave it to me.” Merlin explains.  
Arthur sighs, “Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now.”  
“Okay.” Merlin closes the door on Arthur. (Y/n) lets out a relieved sigh while Merlin looks back to the elderly man. “Gaius…”  
“I heard.” Gaius cuts him off.  
“Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?” Merlin asks. (Y/n) laughs under her breath at his reaction.  
“Because that's the way it is. You're a servant.” Gaius explains.  
“Wha... if he knew who I was, what I've done…” Merlin goes speechless.  
“You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up.” Gaius tells him. (Y/n) bursts out laughing and Merlin glares at her.  
“Hey, I'm not your servant.” Merlin complains.  
“No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up.” Gaius says hurriedly. 

Gaius makes his way to the Council Chamber with trepidation. The guards at the huge wooden doors make no movement when he walks up to them. The usually closed doors were now wide open, waiting for him to step into the scene of the crime. The first thing that Gaius sees is a member of the court dead on the ground. He had similar features to the corpse, white skin and eyes with blue veins stretching across his skin like a virus. The whole court looks at the body with shock and disgust. Uther, as calm as ever in the face of horror, makes his way to Gaius. Arthur is trailing right behind him.  
“What's happened to him?” Uther asks Gaius quietly.  
“I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today.” Gaius explains.  
“Why didn't you report it to me?” Uther asks his cold blue gaze on Gaius. Unlike Uther, Arthur’s eyes held curiosity and were much lighter.  
“I was attempting to find the cause.” Gaius tells him.  
“What did you conclude?” Uther asks.  
“I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one.” Gaius lies.  
“What are you concealing from me?” Uther demands.  
Gaius sighed, “Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast.”  
“What is the cause?” Uther demands.  
Gaius closes his eyes before saying, “I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery.”  
Uther pulls Arthur aside. “We must find who did this.”  
“I will, Father.” Arthur promises.  
“Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant.” Uther commands.  
“Merlin? But…” Arthur starts.  
“We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly.” Uther whispers aggressively.  
“Yes, Father.” Arthur nods obediently.  
***  
Arthur and his guards start searching every corner of the city. Merlin, Gaius, and (Y/n) walk through the town with caution. Walking through a quiet street, Merlin sees a sick person and runs to his side. The man is still alive, but looks confused and dazed. (Y/n) follows and looks at Gaius hopefully. “Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive.” Merlin says. (Y/n) sees the look in Gaius’ eyes and looks at him sadly.  
“Please do not say what I think you are going to say,” (Y/n) pleads with a softer voice. Gaius silently says sorry with his eyes.  
“I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him.” Gaius says solemnly.  
“But we haven't tried.” Merlin argues.  
“If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?” Gaius asks.  
“With magic.” Merlin whispers. (Y/n) grabs his arm gently.  
“We can’t, Merlin. I know how you feel, but we can’t.” (Y/n) says with sadness.  
“Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease.” Gaius tells Merlin. Merlin looks at them defeatedly before they continue down the town.

Gaius heats a vial of liquid over a candle. “What are you doing?” Merlin asks.  
“I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach.” Gaius says nonchalantly. (Y/n) is at a table scribbling down symptoms, how it could be contracted, and remedies that could help slow or stop it.  
“Will that tell you who did it?” Merlin asks.  
“No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind.” Gaius explains.  
“I don’t think it is airborne or there would be more cases coming quickly. Plus we would have it then.” (Y/n) mumbles to herself chewing on her bottom lip. She then starts scribbling and scratching out things on her parchment. Gaius smiles to himself.  
“Why would someone use magic like that?” Merlin asks.  
“Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends.” Gaius tells him.  
“But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't.” Merlin says.  
“It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it.” Gaius says wisely.  
(Y/n) shrieks when Arthur and guards burst in unexpectedly. “Over there.” Arthur tells a guard. “Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town.” Arthur apologizes.  
“What for?” Gaius asks.  
“The sorcerer.” Arthur states.  
“But why would he be here?” Gaius asks.  
“Hey! I just organized those!” (Y/n) shouts at the guards throwing books around. She makes her way to Arthur. “Arthur Pendragon, you better have a good reason for messing up my hard work!” (Y/n) growls looking up at him.  
“I'm just doing my job.” Arthur says smirking down at her. “You are adorable when you’re mad, (Y/n).” (Y/n) scoffs and goes to her window acting like a child.  
“We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search.” Gaius gestures to the room.  
“What's all these books and papers?” Arthur asks picking up a book. (Y/n) gives him a death glare daring him to throw it. Arthur puts it down carefully.  
“My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish.” Gaius offers.  
“What's this room up here?” Arthur asks.  
“Er, it's mine.” Merlin raises his hand.  
“And what do you expect to find in there?” Gaius asks.  
“I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.” Arthur explains. (Y/n) and Gaius look at Merlin.  
“What've you done with the magic book I gave you?” Gaius whispers. Merlin looks worried as Arthur enters his room.  
“Merlin, come here. Look what I found.” Arthur calls out. (Y/n) looks at Merlin as he goes in to see Arthur. (Y/n) sees Merlin disappear into his room and almost let out relieved laugh when she hears, “I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard.” Merlin spots the book on the floor and magically covers it with his bed sheet. Arthur looks under the bed, but misses the book and leaves Merlin's room. “How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?” Arthur asks.  
“It depends on how many interruptions we get.” Gaius says smartly.  
“Of course, I'm sorry.” Arthur apologizes. “We're finished here.” he tells the guards.  
They exit and Gaius closes the door harshly.  
“We have to hide that book.” Gaius scolds Merlin.  
“No. We must use it.” Merlin smiles.  
“Nevermind that! Look what they did to the bookshelf! I spent weeks alphabetizing that!” (Y/n) yells. Gaius ignores her.  
“Don't be stupid.” Gaius tells Merlin.  
“If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks.” Merlin says excitedly.  
“You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things.” Gaius says.  
“But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!” Merlin asks.  
“There will come a time when your skills will be recognized.” Gaius tells him.  
“When?! How long do I have to wait?” Merlin asks irritated.  
“Patience is a virtue, Merlin.” Gaius tells him.  
“Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?” Merlin accuses.  
“Your time will come.” Gaius says.  
“I could cure that man we saw.” Merlin pleads with his eyes.  
“I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…” Gaius sighs.  
“It is when it would save a life.” Merlin argues.  
“It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading.” Gaius says sternly.  
“Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!” Merlin shouts.  
“A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town.” Gaius says.  
Merlin sighs, “So what can we do?”  
“Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all.” Gaius tells him. (Y/n) goes back to scribbling after mourning the bookshelf.  
“He’s gonna get it.” mutters (Y/n) with a scowl on her face.

After an hour or so, a new corpse is given to Gaius. Gaius, Merlin, and (Y/n) go straight to examining it. This time it is a lady. “What's different about this victim?” Gaius asks Merlin.  
“Er... she's a woman.” Merlin replies. (Y/n) snorts at his answer.  
“Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?” Gaius asks.  
“Erm... she's a courtier.” Merlin offers and (Y/n) hums in agreement.  
“Ah.” Gaius confirms.  
“How does that help us?” Merlin asks them.  
“Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?” (Y/n) asks herself more than Merlin.  
“Erm... that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople.” Merlin replies. Gaius looks pained.  
“Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact.” Gaius says the correct answer.  
“Oh, and they probably ate different food.” Merlin says and (Y/n) nods.  
“Good. Anything else?” Gaius asks.  
“Erm... I doubt they breathe the same air.” Merlin offers. (Y/n) smiles as he starts to get it.  
“So what's the only thing they do share?” (Y/n) asks.  
“Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?” Merlin asks them.  
“Merlin, you're a prodigy.” Gaius tells Merlin. Gaius hands Merlin a bucket. 

Merlin walks to Lower Town well. Gwen runs to the castle crying, passing Merlin at the well.  
“Gwen? Gwen!” Merlin yells. Merlin grabs the bucket of water and runs after her.  
Gwen enters Gaius’ chambers sobbing. “Gwen!” Gaius and (Y/n) exclaim.  
“Gaius.” Gwen sobs.  
“You have the sickness?” (Y/n) asks panicking. Gwen shakes her head.  
“My father! Please he's all I have.” Gwen sobs. (Y/n) pulls her into a hug.  
“Gwen, I have no cure.” Gaius tells her.  
“I am begging you!” Gwen cries holding onto (Y/n) tighter. Some tears fell down (Y/n)’s cheek.  
“I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve.” Gaius explains. “I'm sorry, Gwen.” Gwen stops hugging (Y/n) and runs out of the room. Merlin comes in looking frantic.  
“There must be something we can do.” Merlin says determined.  
“My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers.” Gaius tells Merlin taking the bucket from him. (Y/n) sits down on a wooden stool and puts her head in her hands.  
“But that'll be too late for Gwen's father.” Merlin says.  
“I fear you may be right.” Gaius puts some of the water in a jar, and places a flower in it. Merlin goes to his room shaking his head. (Y/n) sniffles and goes to rest on her mattress.

Merlin checks on snoring Gaius and sleeping (Y/n), pulls out his magic book, and leaves. Merlin sneaks past the guards in the lower town.  
“What about over...in there?” one of the guards asks pointing to an area where Merlin is hiding.  
“Certainly, sir.” Another answers and starts walking towards Merlin. The guards poke into haystacks checking for the scorcerer. A guard approaches Merlin's hiding spot making him panic.  
Merlin whispers a spell, “Onstyrian, onbregdan.” His eyes turn a beautiful gold color and a door across the street creaks open. The guard nears to the door with suspicion and it hits him in the face, knocking him out. Merlin sneaks to his destination. Gwen and her father are sleeping next to each other. Sadness pools in Merlin’s gut as he looks at her tired form. He carefully steps in, making no noise. Her father is still alive and Merlin releases his breath that he did not know he was holding. Merlin puts a poultice under her father’s pillow. “þu fornimst adl fram guman.” Merlin incants the poultice.  
The sickness leaves the father’s body and visibly transfers to the poultice under his head. Merlin exits the same way he came and watches them outside the door. Gwen’s father wakes up surprised. He smiles disbelievingly and touches Gwen’s head, which is resting on his bedside.  
“Father?” Gwen looks up with tired eyes which immediately go wide.  
“Gwen.” her father smiles.  
“What's happened? I can't believe it!” Gwen cries tears of joy and hugs her father. Merlin smiles before leaving.

Arthur reaches for the glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it. “Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours.” Gaius warns. Arthur nods and places his hand at his side.  
“Where's the water from?” Uther asks.  
“The pump from where the people take their daily supply.” Gaius tells him.  
“We may have to stop the people from using it.” Arthur says.  
“The city cannot survive without water.” Gaius tells Arthur.  
“We have to find this sorcerer!” Uther shouts.  
“I don't believe that they're inside Camelot.” Arthur replies.  
“Then extend the search to the villages!” Uther commands.  
“We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom.” Arthur argues.  
“And I can't stand by and watch our people dying.” Uther says glaring at Arthur. He nods with hesitation and exits the Council chamber. 

Merlin enters Morgana’s chambers looking for Gwen. Gwen hums as she gathers Morgana's clothes. “How's your father? Is he feeling better?” Merlin asks.  
Gwen smiles at Merlin, “Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle.”  
“His skin's clear, back to normal?” Merlin asks.  
“Yes.” Gwen happily sighs.  
“Great!” Merlin exclaims.  
“You don't seem surprised.” Gwen tells Merlin.  
“No, no, I am. It's a miracle.” Merlin covers up.  
“But how did you know he was well?” Gwen asks suspicious.  
“Er... because you're smiling.” Merlin lies.  
“That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?’ Gwen asks. Merlin looks down at his feet.  
“Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you.” Merlin swallows. Gwen looks at him expectantly, “I'm psychic.”  
Gwen giggles and shakes her head, “No, you're not.”  
“It's true.” Merlin says with a playful smile.  
“Alright, what am I thinking?” Gwen tests him.  
“That I'm not psychic.” Merlin replies.  
Gwen giggles, “You're strange.” Then she corrects herself, “I... I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that.”  
“Erm, er, I'm pleased for you.” Merlin says rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Thank you.” Gwen tells him sincerely.  
“What for?” Merlin asks.  
Gwen shrugs, “Don't know, just for asking.”  
“I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on.” Merlin waves awkwardly and Gwen waves back. Merlin smiles as he leaves the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving everyone hanging! The slow updates are my fault entirely! I'll try to be more productive, I promise! Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos, it means a lot. Let me know if there is something that could improve my chapters, I want them to be the best for you guys!


	6. The Mark of Nimueh (Pt. 2)

Later in the day, Arthur and his guards enter Morgana’s chambers. Gwen is humming while doing chores. “Seize her.” Arthur commands with a cold voice.  
Guards grab both of Gwen’s arms and restrain her, “No.” Gwen whispers.  
“Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments.” Arthur states. Gwen looks at him with disbelief then Morgana enters.  
“Gwen?” Morgana asks in alarm when she sees the guards.  
“But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!” Gwen tries to tell the guards and Morgana. The guards drag a struggling Gwen out of the door.  
“What are you doing?” Morgana asks in disbelief and anger. Her eyes held an icy fury as she looked at Arthur.  
“I found a magic poultice in her house.” Arthur says.  
Morgana scoffs, “Oh, that's ridiculous.”  
“Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?” Arthur asks knowingly.  
“Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent.” Morgana argues.  
“What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!” Arthur exits and Morgana scoffs.  
Arthur and guards drag Gwen down the Upper Corridor “No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!” Gwen sobs. Gwen turns her head and sees Merlin and (Y/n) approaching her.  
“Gwen?!” (Y/n) asks alarmed.  
“(Y/n)! Merlin, please help me!” Gwen sobs. “Why won't you listen to me?!” Gwen asks the guards. Gaius takes Merlin and (Y/n)’s arms and escorts them out. (Y/n)’s heart thumps against her chest as she decides what to do in her mind.  
“Please listen to me!” Gwen cries.  
Merlin, Gaius, and (Y/n) enter the Physicians quarters and Gaius slams the door. “What have you two done?!” Gaius shouts. (Y/n) raises her hands in defense.  
“What?” Merlin asks.  
“I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good.” Gaius goes on.  
“I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him.” Merlin argues.  
“Merlin!” (Y/n) gasps with surprise and oncoming anger.  
“Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?” Gaius asks.  
“Well then, all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic.” Merlin offers.  
“It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!” Gaius yells.  
“What?!” (Y/n) yells giving Merlin a glare as she runs out the door.  
“But she didn't!” Merlin rushes to leave.  
“Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!” Gaius asks. Merlin stops to think, then leaves.

Arthur enters the Council Chamber and guards drag Gwen in behind him. “Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!” Gwen cries. Guards drop her on the floor harshly.  
“Well done.” Uther says to Arthur.  
“Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!” Gwen pleads. Morgana enters the chamber determined.  
“I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally.” Morgana argues.  
“And what of this poultice that was found?” Uther asks.  
“What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!” Gwen cries.  
“It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion.” Uther orders Gwen.  
“I can't!” Gwen sobs.  
“I will show you no mercy.” Uther says.  
“I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!” Gwen explains.  
“If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty…” Uther starts.  
“But I told you, I…” Gwen cries.  
“It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death.” Uther tells her.  
“No.” Gwen says in pain.  
“I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you.” Uther concludes.  
“No! No!” Gwen cries.  
“Take her away.” Uther commands. Guards drag Guinevere backwards out of the room.  
“Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!” Gwen begs.  
(Y/n) enters through the Council chambers doors panting. “Stop! It was me! I planted the poultice! It wasn’t Gwen!” Everyone in the room stops.  
Arthur starts walking towards her with a deadly anger at her stupidity, “Ignore her, my Lord. She is trying to save her friend.” Arthur grabs (Y/n) by the arm trying to escort her out of the chamber. (Y/n) fights against him and they lock eyes one of anger one of determination.  
“No it is me! I did it!” (Y/n) yells looking Uther in the eyes as Arthur tightens his grip on her. Uther challenges her stare before he dismisses her with a wave of his hand. Arthur takes her by both arms and drags her to a more secluded stairway. (Y/n) keeps repeating, “It was me.” When they stop Arthur keeps his hold on her arms.  
“(Y/n), listen to me.” Arthur tells her. She struggles in his grip. Arthur pulls her against his chest hugging her. After a while, she stops struggling and just sobs against him. Arthur strokes her hair, “I know she is your friend, but you can’t just throw your life away for something you didn’t do.” Arthur whispers. (Y/n)’s breaths come out shaky.  
“But she didn’t do it, Arthur! You have to believe me!” (Y/n) sobs. Arthur sighs not talking, and just holds her while she cries her heart out.  
Once (Y/n)’s sobs turned into sniffles, Arthur pulls her away to look into her eyes. “I will see what I can do, okay?” (Y/n) weakly nods. “Go back and help Gaius.” Arthur squeezes her forearms affectionately.   
“Thank you.” (Y/n) says before leaving.

Morgana turns to Uther. “I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress.” Morgana tries to reason.  
“Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye.” Uther tells Morgana.  
“I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!” Morgana says smartly.  
“You have no right!” Uther yells.  
“You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl!” Morgana yells back.  
“I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!” Uther says.  
“But you're sentencing the wrong person!” Morgana argues.   
Arthur re-enters the Council chamber, “She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen.” Arthur agrees.  
“You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments.” Uther looked at his son outraged.  
“Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart.” Arthur argues.  
“I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hands. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish.” Uther states.  
“I understand that.” Arthur says.  
“One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom.” Uther tells Arthur.  
“I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime.” Arthur states determined.  
“I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire.” Uther concludes. Both Morgana and Arthur look at Uther in disbelief. Morgana leaves the chamber infuriated while Arthur paces.

Merlin and Gaius sit across from each other. (Y/n) fell asleep after crying. “I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple.” Merlin admitted. Merlin looks at the sleeping (Y/n) guiltily.  
“An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour.” Gaius explains.  
“I can see that now.” Merlin says sadly.  
“How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?” Gaius asks.  
“I must see her.” Merlin says getting up. He is going to see Gwen. 

Merlin leaves, goes down stairs to the dungeon, and passes a crying Morgana on the Wrought Iron Stairway. “Gwen.” Merlin says into her cell. Gwen tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far. The red of her eyes told Merlin that she has been crying.  
“Thank you.” Gwen says.  
“What for?” Merlin asks.  
“For coming to see me.” Gwen tells him.  
“I'm sorry.” Merlin says with tears in his eyes.  
“It's not your fault.” Gwen smiles sweetly.  
“Well…” Merlin sighs.  
“It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that.” Gwen rambles.  
“Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen.” Merlin whispers.  
“Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but…” Gwen looks down at her feet.  
“What?” Merlin asks.  
“Remember me.” Gwen meets his eyes with tears.  
“You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen.” Merlin tells her determined. Merlin leaves, rushing up the Wrought Iron Stairway.

Uther is consulting his advisors in the Council chamber. “What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps.” Uther asks.  
“But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease.” Gaius explains.  
“But how?” Uther asks.  
“Well…” Gaius starts Then the doors open and Merlin bursts in.  
“It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!” Merlin confesses. The Council members stare at him. “Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!”  
Gaius stands up, “Merlin! Are you mad?”  
“I cannot let her die for me.” Merlin tells Gaius. “I place myself at your mercy.” Merlin says to Uther.  
“He doesn't know what he's talking about.” Gaius tells the court.  
“I do.” Merlin insists.  
“Then arrest him.” Uther orders.  
“Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer.” Arthur scoffs.  
“Did you not hear him?” Uther asks.  
“Yes.” Arthur states.  
“He admitted it.” Uther says.  
“So, did (Y/n) and she isn’t guilty.” Arthur tells him. Merlin and Gaius look at Arthur in surprise and terror. (Y/n) did what?! Arthur sighs, “He saved my life, remember.”  
“Why should he fabricate such a story?” Uther asks.  
“As Gaius said, he's got a... grave mental disease.” Arthur sighs with fake sadness.  
“Really?” Uther asks.  
“He's in love.” Arthur states smirking.  
“What?” Merlin asks confused.  
“With Gwen.” Arthur explains and Uther grins.  
“I am not.” Merlin argues.  
“Yes, you are.” Arthur tells Merlin.  
“No way.” Merlin states shaking his head.  
“I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you.” Arthur smiles.  
“I'm not in love with her.” Merlin says sternly. Arthur puts his arm around Merlin.  
“It's alright. You can admit it.” Arthur tells him.  
“I don't even think of her like that!” Merlin shouts.  
“Perhaps she cast a spell on you.” Uther states. Arthur looks at his father worriedly and Uther snickers. Other council members snicker, and Arthur smiles in relief.  
“Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer.” Arthur pats a glaring Merlin on the shoulder harshly.  
“Don't waste my time again. Let him go.” Uther orders. Gaius takes Merlin by the arm and they exit the Council chamber.

(Y/n) looks out the window to the night sky. Her tears dried hours ago, but her heart still ached for Gwen. She wanted to be mad at Merlin, but couldn’t bring herself to do so anymore. She only wished that he told her his plan. The door to Gaius’ chambers swings open and Merlin and Gaius walk in. “Arthur's the idiot.” Merlin says to Gaius.  
“No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved both of you from your own stupidity.” Gaius glares looking between (Y/n) and Merlin. (Y/n) looks down at the floor.  
“What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die.” Merlin raises his voice.  
“Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!” Gaius explains.  
“Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it.” Merlin laughs dryly.  
“Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot.” Gaius shrugs.  
“Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat.” Merlin says sarcastically.  
“I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water.” Gaius explains.  
“I’ll come with,” (Y/n) tells the men. She needs to get out of the castle for a bit anyway.  
Gaius glares at her, but sighs, “We’ll talk later then.”  
***  
Gaius, (Y/n), and Merlin go to the underground entrance to the water supply. Merlin holds the torch that lights their path. They stop when they reach the water supply. “The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample.” Gaius tells (Y/n). (Y/n) walks up with a flask and holds it under the water for a couple seconds.  
“Let's take it back and examine it.” Gaius orders. Before (Y/n) turns around, a gruesome looking creature emerges from the water with a scream. (Y/n) stumbles back almost falling.  
“What the hell was that?” Merlin asks alarmed. Gaius takes (Y/n)’s arm and they leave in a hurry.  
Gaius, (Y/n), and Merlin look at a book back in Gaius’s chambers. “Here. It was an Afnac.” Gaius points at a picture of the creature.  
“An...a what?” Merlin and (Y/n) ask at the same time.  
“A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?” Gaius looks at shelves of books.  
“That could take days. Gwen will be dead by then.” Merlin says.  
“Have you got a better idea?” (Y/n) asks going to help Gaius. 

Merlin leaves Gaius’ chambers to go visit Gwen. Merlin sees pyre being built in the Square on his way to the dungeons. The sense of dread he feels only turns in his stomach as he passes the pyre. Merlin skips steps as he goes down to the dungeon. As he nears Gwen’s cell he slows down. “Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will.” Merlin promises. Gwen doesn’t move. Merlin sighs and leaves for the caves beneath the dungeons. “Hello?” Merlin shouts into the darkness.  
“Hello.” the dragon greets Merlin, flying down. “The great warlock returns, as I knew he   
would.”  
“I need to know how to defeat an Afanc.” Merlin tells the dragon.  
“Yes, I suppose you do.” the dragon responds.  
“Will you help me?” Merlin asks.  
“Trust the elements that are at your command.” the dragon says cryptically.  
“Elements? But what is it I have to do?” Merlin asks.  
“You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other.” the dragon says.  
“I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do.” Merlin shouts. The dragon smiles and flies off.  
“No! Please, help me!” Merlin begs.  
“I have.” the dragon laughs.  
“Oh, yeah, right. Thanks.” Merlin scoffs.

Merlin frantically searches through books as Gaius and (Y/n) enter. “Merlin, what are you doing?” (Y/n) asks.  
“Looking for a book.” Is all Merlin says.  
“You going to tell me which one?” Gaius asks.  
“A book on elements.” Merlin states.  
“Elements?” Gaius asks. (Y/n) goes to the bookshelf already looking for it.  
“Yes. Which one would I find them in?” Merlin asks.  
“Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process.” Gaius explains.  
“But how would they help me kill the Afanc?” Merlin asks.  
“Wait, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water, right?” (Y/n) asks. Gaius nods. “That's two of the four base elements.” (Y/n) explains.  
“What about the other two?” Merlin asks her.  
“Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?” Gaius replies.  
“Erm... I just knew, you know? One of my powers.” Merlin lies.  
“What else do your powers tell you?” Gaius asks raising an eyebrow.  
“That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously.” Merlin says.  
“And who's the other side?” (Y/n) asks.  
“I think that might be Arthur.” Merlin tells them. Morgana barges into Gaius’ chambers.  
“They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence.” Morgana states her raven locks a mess.  
“Damn it.” (Y/n) mutters to herself.  
“We're trying.” Gaius tells Morgana.  
“Please, just tell me what I can do to help.” Morgana pleads.  
“We need Arthur.” Merlin tells her.  
“Arthur?” Morgana asks confused.  
“There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague.” (Y/n) explains.  
“Well, we must tell Uther.” Morgana says.  
“The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it.” Gaius explains.  
“So what are we to do?” Morgana asks.  
“We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense.” Merlin explains.  
“And that's why you need Arthur.” Morgana states.  
“He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King.” Merlin smirks.  
Morgana nods, “Leave that to me.” Morgana exits and Gaius gives Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels.

Arthur enters his chambers to see Morgana waiting for him. “You alright? Sorry about all this.” He indicates the mess on the table. “Merlin's not been in today.” Arthur explains while running a hand through his blonde hair.  
“Poor Merlin.” Morgana sighs.  
“Yeah.”  
“To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much.” Morgana fakely sighs.  
“No, I certainly can't imagine that either.” Arthur says smartly.  
Morgana smirks, “That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover.”   
“Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love.” Arthur shrugs.  
“Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right.” Morgana says coyly. Arthur smirks at Morgana's obvious manipulative insult.   
“What do you want me to do?” Arthur asks.

Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, and (Y/n) walk through the water supply’s tunnels. “You'd better be right about this, Merlin.” Arthur threatens. They hear a low growl and Morgana gasps. Arthur and (Y/n) unsheathe their swords.  
Arthur turns to Morgana, “You should stay here.”  
“I'm coming with you.” Morgana states.  
“No.” Arthur orders.  
“Scared I'll show you up?” Morgana teases.  
“Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you.” Arthur tells her.  
“Well good thing he doesn't know about it then.” Morgana replies.  
“I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt.” Arthur says sternly.  
“You could too... if you don't get out of my way.” Morgana smirks and walks in front of Arthur. (Y/n) follows her immediately.   
“What are you waiting for?” (Y/n) asks teasingly. Arthur just rolls his eyes.  
“How are we going to find it?” Morgana asks.  
“I just hope we do before it finds us.” Merlin comments.  
Arthur spins around and puts his arm out, “Stop.” (Y/n)’s grip tightens on her sword.  
“What?” Merlin asks.  
“It's just a shadow.” Arthur sighs and they keep moving. They reach the water source.  
“Spread out.” Arthur orders. They split up. Arthur hears a growl and Afanc swipes at him from behind, then disappears. Morgana rushes to him.  
“What is it? Are you alright?” Morgana asks.  
“Yeah.” Arthur replies.  
“Did you see it?” Merlin calls out.  
“Yes.” Arthur says.  
“What did it look like?” Merlin asks.  
“It... it's quick.” Arthur stutters. The Afanc came up in front of Morgana, who screams. Arthur goes for it, but it disappears again. “Where is it?” Arthur growls.  
“Over here!” (Y/n) calls out. Arthur rushes to her side and they walk. The Afanc creeps slowly out around corner into full view. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword. It also swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur circles it with a torch. (Y/n) strikes it with her sword before dodging to the side.  
“Arthur, use the torch!” Merlin yells. Arthur swings the torch.  
“Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan.” Merlin incants. Merlin's spell blows flames into the Afanc, incinerating it. Everyone smiles and looks at each other with victory written across their faces.  
***

Uther laughs over some parchment with his advisors. “It's very good.” Uther chuckles.  
Gaius enters the Council chamber, “Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering.”  
“Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before.” Uther tells him.  
“It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source.” Gaius shows him a cracked egg shell solemnly. “It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire.” Gaius warns.  
Uther takes a seat with a pained expression. “Will I never be rid of her?”  
“Sire.” Gaius starts.  
“Leave me!” Uther dismisses everyone. Gaius bows his head and leaves the room. Uther sits on the throne, a somber expression on his face.

Guards open Gwen's cell. Gwen's father, Merlin, (Y/n), and Morgana enter. “Dad!” Gwen cries and envelopes him in a hug.  
“Oh, my little child!” Gwen’s father says. Guinevere reaches to grasp Morgana's hand.  
“Thank you!” Gwen tells her.  
“Don't thank me. It was more Merlin.” Morgana nods at Merlin.  
“Really?” Gwen asks.  
“He's the real hero here.” Morgana says looking at Merlin. (Y/n) pats him on the arm.  
“I don't know what to say.” Gwen says speechless.  
Merlin shrugs, “I didn't do anything.”  
“I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen.” Gwen’s father takes her out of the dungeons. (Y/n) smiles and dismisses herself too.  
“Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me.” Morgana tells Merlin.  
“My secret?” Merlin asks.  
“Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did.” Morgana smiles.  
Merlin looks at her surprised, “You do?”  
“I saw it with my own eyes.” Morgana tells him nodding.  
“You did?” Merlin asks worriedly.  
“I understand why you don't anyone to know.” Morgana says.  
Merlin smiles in excitement, “Well, obviously.”  
“But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?” Morgana asks.  
“Er...no. I, I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden.” Merlin stutters.  
“Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman.” Morgana smiles.  
Merlin looks at her in disappointment and confusion, “Gwen?”  
Morgana puts her finger to her lips, “It's our secret.” Morgana smiles as she leaves. Merlin looks at the ceiling and sighs in annoyance.

Merlin, (Y/n), and Gaius are eating dinner. “This fish didn't come from the water, did it?” Merlin asks. (Y/n) almost spits out her food at his question, but holds in her laughter.  
“Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you two didn't come to her attention.” Gaius says.  
“Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am.” Merlin shrugs. (Y/n) punches him in the arm. “Ow, what was that for?” Merlin asks.  
“We appreciate you! Seriously it was kind of boring before you came.” (Y/n) tells Merlin. Merlin shakes his head smiling.  
“One day, Merlin. One day.” Gaius tells him.  
“One day what?” Merlin asks.  
“One day people won't believe what an idiot you were.” Gaius jokes. (Y/n) bursts out in laughter.  
Merlin sighs, “Thanks.”


End file.
